Big Wave Beach (Chinese version)
|zombies= }} :'' For the international version, see Big Wave Beach.'' |Zombies= |Unlock= Obtaining stars or 58 diamonds |before=<< |after= >>}} Big Wave Beach (巨浪沙滩; pinyin: Jù làng shātān; translation: Wave Beach) is the seventh world in [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. Unlike the international version, it has more plants, more zombies, and a new Brain Buster. Unlike other worlds, one level 3 plant (or higher) is required to unlock this world. The main stage element of this world is the water. In each level, there is an arrow and a chain of seaweed called the "tide line" that divides the land and water. This changes in every level. "Low Tide!" is the surprise attacks for this world, which summons the Imp Mermaid Zombies in random lanes, similar to Bot Swarms in Far Future. However, powerful zombies, all at once, can summon. Big Wave Beach takes place in the 1960s, where surfing has gained popularity. Due to that, lots of beach gear like woodie (a car body style), necklaces with tiki faces, and beach clothes (such as bikinis and swim trunks) have been invented. The surfers also invented skateboarding during the 1940s to the early 1950s, and the very first skateboard - which is just a piece of wood with wheels underneath it. According to them, skateboarding is what they do when tides are low - when they do not surf. Game description Take a trip back to the '60s and hang the ten on the ocean waves! Tides are changing and those gnarly zombies make it not-so-safe to go back in the water! Main levels Brain Busters Bulb Bowling Bulb Bowling is a Brain Buster exclusive to Big Wave Beach. It is similar to Wall-nut Bowling from Plants vs. Zombies. The Bowling Bulb itself is broken down into four different parts respectively with each bulb has different damage. The player must attack the zombies by using the bulbs by placing it behind the "No Bulbs" sign. The bulbs will ricochet once it hits a certain zombie. Gluttonous Hungry Guacodile Gluttonous Hungry Guacodile is an exclusive Brain Buster for this area. The player have to control a Guacodiles train in order to defeat all the zombies without hitting the sandbox' edge or rocks. Vasebreaker Vasebreaker makes a return in this world. There would be many vases on the lawn, and those vases will either contain a zombie, a plant or a Plant Food. The player have to break all vases and kill all zombies to win the level. Special Delivery Special Delivery is an exclusive Brain Buster without any criterion to fulfill in order to achieve victory. The plants provided to the player are given via conveyor-belt and must survive a set of waves. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (unless it is unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed any more. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to accomplish the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or four Plant Foods at their disposal because there will be no glowing zombies and falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player from a victory. Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Sun Bean, and Twin Sunflower are not allowed in this Brain Buster, but other than these four, there are other plants as well that are not allowed. Followed by that, the player will deal then with an extreme number of zombies charging at their lawn. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his or her own plan, he can win without the aid of Plant Food. Zombot Sharktronic Sub Zombot Sharktronic Sub is the boss of Big Wave Beach which appears in Day 32. It has three attacks: summons zombies, sharks and uses turbines to attract all plants and zombies in its two lanes into its mouth. Tangle Kelp when attracted will stun this Zombot. In Day 32, only Beach Flag Zombie and Fisherman Zombie do not appear in this battle. Gallery BWBWorldMap.png|Big Wave Beach on the World Map BWBPreview.png|World preview BWBFullMap.jpg|The full map of Big Wave Beach Big Wave Beach New Chinese Preview Image.png Big Wave Beach Boss Level Preview Image.png Old 0510160R9C.jpg|Old map of Big Wave Beach 1211131B9C.jpg|Concept art of Big Wave Beach CNBWB Load.png|Loading screen Promotion Picture (1).PNG Promotion Picture (2).PNG Chinabwb1.jpg|An advertisement GuacodileLvl3OnMap.png|Level 3 Guacodile on the map key.png|A Big Wave Beach key Big Wave Beach Chinese Preview Image.png ChomperSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg Trivia For all the non-chinese trivia about Big Wave Beach, see the international version of Big Wave Beach. *The player must have at least one level 3 plant in order to unlock this world. *There is only one Bulb Bowling level in this version, located on Day 10. *Previously, it is the world with most stars, being 87 stars. *Big Wave Beach is the first world to give to the player a level 3 plant (in this case Guacodile). What's your favorite plant in Big Wave Beach exclusive to the Chinese version? Acid Lemon Small Lotus Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas